darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonbeam Intro
Back to 2011 Logs Solarix Murusa Mouse Moonbeam It was inspection day in the Guardian Tower, and Solarix in all his shine was doing so, going from station to station and getting reports, updates, and excuses from the crew who kept the automated Guardian system running with Omega Supreme's help. He tilted his head as he listened, only really half paying attention Murusa naturally is at Solarix's side since she is one of the trusted guardsfemmes. She gives the Hierophant a little nudge to keep him alert. "Your excuses are not going to be acceptable. The Decepticons would take advantage of your lazidazical attitude. Do you want them to enter our fair city and do unspeakable things to your family and friends?" she asks. Harsh? Yes. But necessary. Mouse is nestled in his little corner as usual, parts strewn everywhere. He doesn't have time to hide his latest project as Solarix makes his rounds. Sitting on his table is a flat, yet neatly rounded mold of metal. It nearly looks like a shield. Mouse beams broadly and zips on over to Solarix. "Hi there Solarix!" Mouse exclaims happily, bouncing up and down on his legs. Mouse especially flashes his two-toothy grin at Murusa, beaming at her attentively. Peeking around the corner of her station, Moonbeam watches everyone. She's a little shy to approach them. She looks back at what she was working on and a loud *THUMP* is heard followed by an "Ouch!" Solarix glances up and over as Mouse zips over. He smiles a little "Hello Mouse. All better I see from your adventure." he notes evenly, staff clicking against the floor. He nods to Murusa "Indeed. Explanations for delays are fine. Excuses though are not. Have it taken care of as fast as you can." he agrees with what she said then focuses back on Mouse "I am surprised to see you here. What are you working on? " then he blinks at the sound, turning abruptly Murusa smiles down upon Mouse and reaches down to pat his head affectionately, "Hello Mouse dear." she says softly. The old femme is in her finery as well, the guards clothing shifting against her as she moves. "Keeping out of trouble hm?" she asks. Her head jerks over to the declaration, "Who's there? Show yourself." Mouse nods his head up and down several times, "Uh-huh." he assures. It sure does appear that Mouse is back to his normal self after being buried under that shelving and such. "Its -" Mouse gets cut off by the sudden sound of "ouch" and his attention is immediately turned towards it. "Hey, are you okay?" Mouse shouts, zipping over to where he heard the noise. Solarix blinks and reaches out to grasp mouse and hold him back "Easy, Murusa. It sounds like something just fell." he notes to her, his wings twitching a little as he focuses across the way in the direction of the bend to the other laboratory tables, allowing the guards to of course go first. Moonbeam peeks around the corner again, her optics widening. The young one quickly backs up even farther in the corner, "I.. I'm f..fine." Murusa states calmly, "Falling things do not say ouch, Hierophant." then watches Mouse try to zip over to check things out. "Friend of yours Mouse?" she asks. "No, but people who drop things do." responds Solarix evenly. He peers around the corner and frowns a little bit. "There is an inspection. Why are you not prepared for it? " he asks in even tones to Moonbeam. Mouse is quickly held back by the older, stronger Solarix. His little legs keep shuffling haplessly against Solarix's grip. "Hey!" Mouse shouts, "They could be hurt!" Finally giving up, Mouse relaxes against the Hierophant’s grip. Mouse raises his hands to Solarix's hand and arm, answering Murusa's question: "No, but they might be hurt..." Murusa steps toward where Moonbeam is huddled, "Come out and let us see you, we will not harm you." she glances over her shoulder at Solarix, "Might not be part of the normal crew." Solarix nods "indeed, but if something had blown up or there was a fire..." he explains gently to Mouse "move swiftly, but not recklessly. That is the way to do it." He glances to Murusa "Perhaps. In which case they should have told her." Rubbing her right foot, Moonbeam looks like she's about to cry. She glances up at Solarix and replies, "I was r..ready.. But that fell on my f..foot." She points to the weapon she had worked on. Solarix ahhs to Moonbeam, nodding "Are you injured then? Come on, let's get it tidied up. " he states, releasing Mouse to offer her a hand up "Accidents happen after all." Mouse grips Solarix's arm and nods softly. He's decided that action is comfortable for him and he'll let Murusa and the guards do the work. Murusa's a good friend, after all - and Mouse trusts her to help. After all, what will a little mech like Mouse do? Then - he feels Solarix's grip release. He stands there and looks up at Solarix, as if he doesn't know what to do. Murusa crouches down near Moonbeam, she glances at the foot she is rubbing. "It doesn't appear to be badly damaged." she murmurs softly. She rises and nods to Solarix, giving Mouse a gentle squeeze of her hand to his shoulder. Moonbeam takes the hand Solarix offers. She glances down at the floor, "I'm s..sorry I startled you all.." Solarix helps Moonbeam up "No apologies needed. Accidents DO happen." he reassures her with a gentle smile. "Mouse, would you please get her weapon off the floor for her? I want to see what she is working on." Mouse looks over to Moonbeam and smiles. It's okay! Just the other cycle I had that entire shelving and everything on it fall on me." Mouse mounts over to where the shelving was - as it's been secured by now. "Lucky I had Murusa here to help me out." Mouse smiles up at her gratefully. With a nod up to Solarix, Mouse exclaims, "Okay, Solarix!" and walks up to it and tries to pick up the weapon in question. A faint tinge of red comes to Moonbeam's cheeks. She quickly replies, "Be careful with that weapon. Don't press any buttons on that spear.." Murusa smiles as Solarix gives Mouse something to do. "Yes do be careful with that Mouse." she reiterates the younger femmes cautionary words. Solarix raises an eyebrow at Moonbeams' caution as he straightens "Would you please show us your project." he offers to her. Mouse successfully picks up Moonbeam's weapon without touching the forewarned buttons. After all, as sort of an engineer in his own right, Mouse knows all about what buttons can do. After picking up the spear using both hands, Mouse beams a smile over to Moonbeam. It's obvious that the weapon is a bit heavy for Mouse, as he slowly walks over to Solarix and sets it down on the floor. "Whew." Mouse says in relief. Lifting the spear off the floor, with a bit of difficulty, Moonbeam places it on the table. She then starts explaining, "It is like an 'all in one' weapon." Pointing to the red button she replies, "This will fire small missiles." She points to the blue button, "Lasers." Pointing to the yellow button, she tilts her head, "And you will be able to stun your enemy with this one." Solarix hmms, rubbing his chin "how much does it hold though? There is only so much subspace..." Murusa looks at the weapon as Mouse brings it over. Being a builder herself, she certainly could see any flaws that may be present. "Hmm very nice." Moonbeam gestures the spear itself, "It can hold a lot.. This white button here..." She pushes it and the spear opens to reveal a hidden compartment. "There's extra storage. I am still running tests, but it should be ready soon." Solarix nods "I can't wait for the proposal you're working on to exhibit it." he states as he looks over it again "Very nice at first glance I admit." Mouse doesn't know quite what to make of Moonbeam's weapon. He is eyeing Moonbeam, wondering if she'll make for a new friend. Mouse looks on as Moonbeam demonstrates her weapon, and thinks to himself that he could program the code needed for that weapon to operate and interface. Murusa extends her hand, "May I dear?" she asks politely. Moonbeam nods at Murusa, "Go ahead." She glances over towards Mouse and gives a shy smile. Mouse smiles at Moonbeam again. He takes this time to introduce himself. Mouse steps closer, and waves excitedly. "Hi there!" Mouse exclaims, leaning forward to greet Moonbeam up close and personal. "I'm Mouse. This here is Murusa and Solarix!" Mouse introduces his companions casually, as if they are his friends. Murusa takes the spear and gives it an experimental spin with her fingers to check the balance of it. Careful of the buttons of course. She finishes the spins and offers it back to Moonbeam. "You have promise as a weapons smith my dear. What is your name?" she asks. A smile to the impulsive Mouse. Solarix steps back, allowing Murusa to look over the weapon. He leans a little on his staff as he observes the girls interacting "I'm Moonbeam. I already know Solarix." She gives a smile towards him and glances back at Murusa and Mouse, "It's nice to meet you." Murusa inclines her head, "A pleasure to meet you Moonbeam." she states. Solarix shifts from foot to foot "I must finish the inspection ladies, Mouse... I will do so with the other guards if you wished to continue talking. I am quite interested in this spear gun launcher." he notes, smiling as he bows his head to all three, turning to begin to move off Murusa nods to Solarix, "I'll catch up to you, I have something to ask Mouse." Mouse turns to Solarix and waves, "Okay, see you later!" Mouse exclaims, waving happily at Solarix. "Come back and play with me soon!" Mouse then looks over at Moonbeam, and thinks for a moment.. "Uhm..." Mouse pauses for a minute, "Wanna see my helicopter?" It seems like something for Mouse to show Moonbeam, after all, he saw that spear gun launcher or whatever Solarix called it. Moonbeam's optics light up. The sparkling nods her head, "Sure.. er.. but I think Murusa needs your attention.. so I'll wait over there.." She goes to the far side of the room. She also calls out to Solarix, "See you!" Murusa nods to Moonbeam, "I won't keep him long I promise, he seems eager to show you his helicopter." she notes with a smile, crouching down to be on Mouse's level, "I have an important question for you to think over dear." Mouse looks bewildered, "Uhmmm.." It seems he's already drawn a blank before Murusa even answered the question. Mouse also looks like he isn't sure if he will have the answer to Murusa's question or not. Murusa hms as the young mech seems not to be with her, she sighs, "I'll ask you later dear, go show your helicopter to Moonbeam." Moonbeam picks something off the floor. She tilts her head slightly to the side, examining it. Mouse smiles, "okay! I wanna show you what I'm working on too!" Mouse exclaims, scurrying over to his workbench. He takes out his helicopter and controller, all charged up and ready to go. "I made this! Come play with it!" Mouse says happily to Moonbeam, setting the controller on the table and setting up his usual workbench. Murusa slowly stands up. Once Mouse looks away she gets a sort of pained expression upon her face for a few moments. But then puts on a smile as she watches the two. Ah to be young and so eager to be friends. Wandering on over to Mouse, Moonbeam glances at the helicopter and controller. She gets a thoughtful expression on her face for a moment. She then picks up the controller, "So, are you going to show me how it works?" Mouse manages to catch Murusa's expression. The smile fades from his face, and Mouse just leaves the controller on his table. Hopefully, it won't come to being crashed again. Mouse makes his way over to Murusa and gives her a big hug, in hopes to genuinely cheer her up. "Better?" Mouse asks, looking for an honest answer. Murusa smiles a bit to Mouse, "Yes dear. Go show Moonbeam how your controller works." she tells him, patting his head. Setting the controller down, Moonbeam takes a step away from the workbench. She waits for a moment before speaking, "I.. I should s..st..start working on my next project s..soon." Mouse looks up to Murusa with a long question, "You suuuuuurrreee?" It looks like Murusa has Mouse's full attention -right now- whether she wants it or not. That's just how Mouse is. Mouse tilts his head, as if waiting for an answer even as Murusa pats the top of it. But then - Moonbeam again has his attention. Boy, this Sparkling sure can't keep his attention priorities straight; but such is fairly normal for one as young as he. "Mouse comes over to show Moonbeam how to pilot his helicopter. "Stay for a bit!" Mouse exclaims and smiles, "I'll show you. See?" Mouse turns on his helicopter and Whirrrr~! flies up into the air! Murusa nods, "Go. Now." she commands with an authoritative tone to her voice. She can ask him her 'important question' when he doesn't have a pretty femme to distract him. Moonbeam watches with curiosity. She watches the helicopter for a moment. Shaking her head a bit, the beautiful sparkling blinks her optics, "Watching that helicopter made me a bit dizzy. Fun to watch though!" She then looks a bit forlorn, "But..I.." She stops speaking. Mouse puts the helicopter into a hover, and proceeds to shove the controller into Moonbeam's hands. "Here!" Mouse smiles, confident in his current build, both structurally and programmatically. "The controls are super-easy." Mouse explains, hoping Moonbeam will try it out. Murusa watches the helicopter for awhile then steps back to watch from the background so the two youngsters don't feel like they are being spied on. "I..." Moonbeam looks down at the controller nervously before testing it out. One of the guards ducks as the helicopter flies near him. Moonbeam lets out a squeak, "Sorry!" She then starts to giggle, "This is fun." Mouse smiles and feels SOOOO proud of his handiwork with making the controls easier. "How do the controls feel Moonbeam?" Mouse asks honestly, wondering if it is easy or hard. He looks up at the flying helicopter, and makes a mental note to ask Murusa about his current project later. "And I'm glad you like it!" Mouse says happily, smiling all the while. Murusa offers a nod to the guard that had to duck out of the way. "Perhaps you two should take that outside while the inspection is going on." she suggests to them. Moonbeam smiles and hands the controller over to Mouse after landing the helicopter, "The controls feel nice." She tilts her head and says "Would you like to help me with my next project?" She glances at Murusa giving a sheepish grin, "Sorry.." Mouse lights up like a Christmas tree. "Sure! But I got one that I currently need Murusa's help with at the moment." Mouse then collects the helicopter and controls, turns them off, and puts them away. "I wonder what it will be!" Mouse asks and wonders aloud at the same time. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Murusa's LogsCategory:Mouse's LogsCategory:Solarix's LogsCategory:Moonbeam's Logs